


Tear You Apart (HIATUS)

by zxangetsu



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shoot Out - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Books, Creepy, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gore, High School, Horror, Libraries, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Psychological Horror, Quotations, Rituals, Rough Sex, Satanism, Seven Deadly Sins, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxangetsu/pseuds/zxangetsu
Summary: Many years ago, four of the Seven Princes of Hell had died in the war against the angels of God.Three of them survived; Lucifer, Asmodeus and Mammon.And the four who died, reincarnated inside of the four children who were born in the Mortal World.Those children were different from the others; in appearance, in strength, in immunity…The remained three of the princes never knew about the reincarnation. The children grew up with their differences, never questioned them and never felt any evil inside them. The souls of the princes, slept inside them and destined to die with them without being awakened.But the fallen one came to know about them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second work. If you want to check my first work, Fly With Me, check out my profile.  
Note: This AU is based on the Seven Deadly Sins concept which was in the Shoot Out MV. But also includes my researches and interests about Demonology, Satanism and Satanic Bible. (I'm not a Satanist I swear.)  
Also, the events in this AU are not completely real. My universe, my rules.

** _Many years ago, four of the Seven Princes of Hell had died in the war against the angels of God._ **

** _Three of them survived; Lucifer, Asmodeus and Mammon._ **

** _And the four who died, reincarnated inside of the four children who were born in the Mortal World._ **

** _Those children were different from the others; in appearance, in strength, in immunity…_ **

** _The remained three of the princes never knew about the reincarnation. The children grew up with their differences, never questioned them and never felt any evil inside them. The souls of the princes, slept inside them and destined to die with them without being awakened._ **

** _But the fallen one came to know about them._ **

** **

* * *

_He stood in front of a library building, in the streets of Seoul, South Korea. The destiny of reincarnation led him here. His bright, silver locks fluttering in the slight breeze as he stared into the library’s large windows. There were two specific teenagers who were reading books and studying them. One of them had brown hair like everyone else, he was staring deeply into the book as if he was trying to infer something from the pages meaningful. He had, strangely, green emerald eyes unlike a Korean. Beside him, his friend who was larger than him had ginger hair and also a pair of eyes that looked like hazel but they were definitely not. They were burnt orange. But those two were born that way, they didn’t question their appearance even though some people sometimes looked at them strangely. They were studying something and chatting quietly since they were in the library, unaware of the gaze from the outside on them. The gaze was outside, outside from this world. Watching their every single move, examining them without a single blink. Those eyes were bright and snow white; but as deep as a dark, bottomless pit._

_The weather was cloudy, the breeze was getting colder and focused on the person who was standing on the sidewalk. His long, black coat was also fluttering on the wind. His plain and pitch black clothes contrasted his pale white figure. People were walking past him but his figure wasn’t even moving a bit. His stare was on the two adolescents. He knew it was them, the reason why he was there. His bright, crystal eyes glistened and he smiled slightly despite his cold, evil stare. He could feel the two other reincarnated souls’ dark energy in them. Everything he found out wasn't a story that were made up, they were all true._

** _They are here._ **

_His tall, thin figure finally moved and he slowly started to walk towards the library of the high school. To approach the ones whom he came all the way for. _

_The reason he came from Hell to the Earth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue for now. I plan to continue this on the Halloween. Please tell me your thoughts about the prologue and the fic so far, I would love to know. And don't forget to leave kudos, too. Thank you. :)


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Jooheon are best friends, who encountered someone they didn't know but makes them feel strange.

"Only these books, yes."

The custodian looked at the books and then turned to the younger student, "All of them?"

"Yes," Changkyun replied enthusiastically. His friend, Jooheon was standing behind him and waiting for him to go home. He rolled his eyes every time he looked at the books that Changkyun took, they were all about black magic and witchcraft.

"_Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft_," the custodian read it with a murmur and Changkyun quickly nodded.

"And also the _Book of Shadows,_” he told the older. “How long can I keep them?” the raven asked while the custodian was registering the books for him. Jooheon sighed audibly and made the other turn to him, “I hope not long. Why are you reading all these stuff?”

“I find them interesting that’s all. It’s not like I’m gonna put a spell on you,” he rolled his eyes and took the books, hugged them on his chest. He politely thanked the custodian and they left the library.

After they left the library, they took the nearest bus and set off to Changkyun’s house. While they were on road, the raven looked at the pages of the book he had taken from the library with his emerald eyes. His eyes had a glint of curiosity as he flipped the pages. Meanwhile Jooheon, stared outside of the window. The sun and his eyes almost had the same color at that time of the day. The sunset made his eyes look brighter and also his hair. The other was looking at the book and reading some pages during the entire journey and Jooheon was listening to music from his earphones.

Jooheon, had a hot and bright tone of orange hair, which he couldn’t convince the others that his hair was natural. Even at school, he got scolded by principal a few times because of his hair and tried hard to show them that he had no hair dye on his hair.

On the other hand, Changkyun’s hair was auburn and dark. He always drew attention from others because he had intense, emerald green eyes which is strange for a Korean. But on the contrary, he liked his eyes, he always liked strange things.

They got off the bus when they arrived and walked together to the raven’s house. “So, will you stay?” Changkyun asked his taller friend, finally looking away from the books.

“I don’t know, I should ask mom.” Jooheon shrugged and Changkyun giggled.

“She’ll let you, we always stay at each other’s.”

“I’m not gonna stay if you start to read those books right next to me,” he rolled his eyes playfully and received a light smack on his shoulder.

“Don’t even start, scaredy cat.”

“I’m not,” the other denied with a serious tone. Changkyun nodded in sarcasm with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, of course.”

“I’m not!” he whined as he fastened his steps to catch up with the shorter. They arrived in front of a small house and the auburn took out his keys, entered the house with his friend. “We’re home,” he yelled softly. His parents were probably upstairs so he took off his shoes and went upstairs to say ‘hello’ to his mother, his father was still at work so he wasn’t at home. Jooheon also followed him and smiled with a shy ‘hello’ at them, even though he constantly came to their house he felt a little shy in front of his friend’s parents.

They went to Changkyun’s room after that. The raven’s room was neat and full of black or dark brown furniture, his window also faced to a forest which was a little far from their house. Jooheon kind of disliked his room because it looked like it was a room which was from a haunted house. The orange haired sat on the bed as the other put the books on his desk, thinking of reading them when he was all alone; especially at night.

“Before you start witching, give me your laptop and let’s watch something,” Jooheon laughed and made the other male smirk. “What? Are you going to watch Game of Thrones again? For the... I don’t know, twentieth time?” Changkyun mocked while his back faced to the orange haired.

“Twentieth? No! I didn’t watch it that much...” Jooheon whined back. “Eight times maybe?” he murmured with a lower voice, his expression looked innocent and Changkyun scoffed.

“Of course, you didn’t watch that ‘much’,” he laughed.

“Are you going to watch it or not?”

“I don’t know. That series doesn’t interest me much...” Changkyun’s lips curved down and he sat next to his friend on the bed.

Jooheon and Changkyun grew up together. They were childhood friends and they also were going to the same high school together, too. They usually stayed at each other’s home and spent time together on every weekend and after school. They went to library to study together, Changkyun liked reading books and he was reading too many books which amazed Jooheon. Even if they were usually about witchcraft and dark magic, Jooheon adored how Changkyun read them all and memorized them. They didn’t point out each other’s strange appearance and on the contrary, they liked the way how each other were unique.

“Let’s talk. We can watch it later,” Changkyun added as he laid his back to the bed. Jooheon turned to him and met his pair of green orbs. He shrugged and put the laptop next to him.

“Okay then.”

“You saw the transfer student, right?” Changkyun asked with curiosity in his eyes. Jooheon remembered that boy and shivered slightly.

“Yeah... He looks... scary,” he murmured.

“I don’t think so,” he disagreed instantly.

“Have you seen his fucking eyes?” Jooheon exclaimed. Despite him, Changkyun looked quite calm.

“What about them?” he asked.

“They were white,” he said. His orange orbs staring at the green ones.

“Have seen your own eyes?” Changkyun giggled at him and Jooheon quickly turned his gaze away from him.

“They’re honey color, they are normal.” Jooheon crossed his arms on his chest and pouted slightly while the raven was still giggling at him.

“Yeah, of course. They are orange, you know.”

“And his hair. What kind of human was he?” Jooheon couldn’t throw away the image of that person and his intimidating, cold eyes from his mind as he spoke.

“And what about your hair?”

“I’m a ginger,” he quickly answered and made Changkyun laugh more.

“Korean? Ginger?” Staring at him, he kept laughing while Jooheon looked dead serious. “You must be Scandinavian or something to be ginger.”

“Anyway, he is creepy.”

“I don’t think he is creepy,” Changkyun stopped laughing, while the smile of joy still plastered on his face.

“How the fuck do you think that?”

“Well, maybe I’m not as scared as you.” Jooheon looked at him with shock and disappointment. His expression was shocked and sad, funnily.

“I’m not scared,” he whined louder.

“You’re scared of a person who has silver hair and silver eyes,” he explained monotonously.

“Every normal person would be scared of him. He looks like a ghost, you know.”

“Well, I’m not normal.”

“I can see that,” he scoffed at the other.

“I don’t see him as creepy, anyway.” Changkyun straightened up and took his laptop on his lap, searching for movies to watch.

“The entire school think he is creepy...”

“Well, I’m not the entire school,” he shrugged with a sheepish smile and turned to his laptop again.

"Still," he argued again.

"He was beautiful," Changkyun murmured softly as he scrolled down on the website, his eyes stared at the screen blankly as he thought about his tall figure, bright silver hair and silver eyes. He looked unreal and Changkyun couldn't think anything else besides how beautiful he looked.

"What?" Jooheon laughed nervously, he didn't expect such a compliment. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"How can someone like him be beautiful?" he asked again to reassure what he had heard from his friend.

"I don't know, that's what I thought when I saw him." The orange haired kept staring at him in disbelief.

"You're weird," Jooheon sighed, realizing there was no use to argue about that and Changkyun didn't say anything back. Then, the other looked at the screen to see what he was about to do.

“Don’t you dare to click on a movie that is horror,” he warned him as he hit him by the shoulder slightly.

“Boring,” the raven whispered.

“Please?” Jooheon looked at him with shiny sad eyes and a pout that made Changkyun cringe and laugh.

“Stop that,” he giggled. “Okay, okay... Avengers, then?” he suggested.

“You’re the best.”

* * *

_"So you're going to be a teenager, huh?" the dark purple haired smirked as he faced to the taller's broad back._

_"I found him," the taller figure spoke. "I found both of them."_

_"Lucky."_

_"Of course," his silver eyes were still bright in the dark. The other one could tell that even if he couldn't see his face, he could feel that slight smirk on that figure's face which had a dark aura and evil as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I finally decided and found enough time to write this fic. Jooheon and Changkyun are younger and they are of the same age. (17-18)  
I hope you liked the first chapter after the prologue. Updates will be weekly as possible, depends on my school sadly.  
Don't forget to leave kudos/comment if you like. Thank you for reading. :)


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter.

_“The Roman god, Lucifer, was the bearer of light, the spirit of the air, the personification of enlightenment. In Christian mythology he became synonymous with evil, which was only to have been expected from a religion whose very existence is perpetuated by clouded definitions and bogus values,” _he read the part with a whisper. The book that he held was Anton Szandor LaVey’s Satanic Bible. His eyebrows raised at the quote, he didn’t expect such expressions at the end. Jooheon, who was sitting next to him and doing his math homework, stared at him with surprise and annoyance.

“Stop reading them,” he poked him by the elbow. “We have homework.”

“I finished it,” the raven quickly replied. His eyes never left the pages of the book. His curiosity was increasing by every word that had been written on the black covered book. The orange haired sighed and continued his homework with a shake on the head. The emerald eyed younger lowered his eyes down of the book and stared at a specific sentence.

_Then Lucifer will have risen._

“I think this is a book for Satanists,” he murmured to himself, which his friend heard.

“That’s why you should stop reading it,” he continued quickly. He was still solving the problem while speaking. “You’re a Catholic, not a Satanist.”

“I know,” he shrugged and flipped the page. The library was quiet that day, it was almost exam week so people were either studying in the library quietly or studying at home so that the library was kind of empty. But Changkyun liked studying and reading in the library and he always dragged his friend with him to study in there. But it was always like that, Jooheon would study and Changkyun would read his books because the raven was the one who always finished his study first.

In a peaceful silence, he continued to read the book. He was either surprised or interested about what had written in the book. The book was all about denying religions and had a dark perspective of the notion ‘_God_’. And it looked like the author despised Christianity. That should have disturbed the auburn but he was still reading them unbothered.

_HELL, THE DEVIL, AND HOW TO SELL YOUR SOUL_

Changkyun frowned slightly at the title. _This book even teaches that? _he thought internally. Meanwhile, the orange haired slowly got up and gathered his books and papers. The raven finally averted his eyes from the book to his friend. “You leaving?” he asked with a whisper.

“Yeah,” Jooheon nodded. “I’m thirsty so I’ll get coffee.”

“But it isn’t allowed in the library...”

“Don’t worry we are the constant students, they can do an exception.”

Changkyun smiled at his friend, his eyes looked thin but there was still a green glint between his eyelids. As his friend left, the raven continued reading. Everything in the book was interesting for him, strangely. Before coming to the library, he had already finished Book of Shadows but he wasn’t going to return the book yet. Looking at the page which had infernal names for the devil, he felt a presence. Slowly, he raised his head from the book and searched around with his unique eyes. The presence was cold, also dark but there was nothing. When he was about to lower his gaze to the book, he heard someone right beside him.

“I suggest you to read _Lure of the Sinister_,” he spoke. His voice sounded calm and kind. But it was enough for the raven to almost jump from his chair.

“Jesus Christ—“ Changkyun blurted out. His voice sounded louder and made some people look at him with annoyance. He should be quiet, it was a library. But he wasn’t expecting someone to show up right beside him. He raised his head and his eyes slightly widened at the person he stared. He was looking at a figure which was tall, thin and pale with silver eyes and hair. He remembered that person, even if he didn’t know him in person. His eyes was staring deep into the green ones. And they were bright silver, which could be enough for someone to shiver and run away with fear. But Changkyun was staring at them as if they looked completely normal. There was a feeling in the younger that he couldn’t explain nor understand. He was the transfer student, he knew. But there was another feeling inside him that felt like he had known him for ages and as if they had a bound between them. _He is indeed beautiful... _Changkyun thought to himself. His eyes, nose, plump lips and delicate features looked ethereal for the raven.

The shorter shook his head and avert his eyes from the silver haired. The other’s smile wavered for a brief second at the name Changkyun blurted out, but it was unnoticed.

“You scared me,” the raven sighed with an awkward smile.

“I apologize,” he spoke again. His voice was deeper but his manner was polite. “Scaring you wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s okay...” Changkyun uttered. The taller smiled and his smile had something inside it, which the auburn couldn’t read. “What was the name of the book?”

“_Lure of the Sinister: The Unnatural History of Satanism._”

Changkyun’s eyes traveled on the taller from the top to the bottom. He was wearing all black, contrasting to his pale white features. And for a high school student, he wore too formal and elegant. _Must be coming from a very rich family... _The smaller shook his head and put a kind smile on his face.

“I will take a look... But don’t get me wrong, I am not a Satanist,” he uttered. Instant regret hit him right after he spoke. _Then why reading them?_

“I see,” the silver eyes went down and they were locked on the cross necklace that the raven had around his neck. Then his cold, obscure eyes went up to look at his face. “You’re Catholic.”

“Yes...” Changkyun felt slightly uncomfortable because of a pair of bright eyes on him, they were as if reading deep inside his soul. “I just like to read these kind of books.”

“Me too,” he stepped further and was about to leave. “Take a look at the book I mentioned early. I’m sure it will interest you.”

When the taller started to walk away, Changkyun stood abruptly from his chair and cleared his throat before asking. “You’re the transfer student, right?”

His question made the silver one’s steps stop suddenly. He turned his head to the side with a tint of smile on the pale face of his. “Yes, I am.” His silver bangs were covering his eyes slightly but it was clear that he was staring at the raven from the corner of his eyes. “My name is Hyungwon,” he told his name with a low voice. When the other was about to speak and introduce himself, the taller spoke again. “And you are Changkyun, I suppose.”

Changkyun stared at the black and white figure with shock, his mouth opened slightly but he closed to swallow down. “How... do you know?” he felt his voice wavered slightly.

“Heard of it,” Hyungwon replied and turned again to leave. He left the raven speechless and shocked behind him as he left the library.

Changkyun, who was still in shock, slowly sat back on his chair and his gaze slowly lowered down to the book. He couldn’t even read a sentence because of the strange encounter with the taller. Shaking his head to focus on what he had been reading, he sighed. Then he saw Jooheon coming back with a two coffees in his hands. He slowly put one of them in front of the raven and other in front of himself as he sat next to his friend. The raven looked pale and perplexed. “Are you okay?” the ginger asked him as he leaned to his ear. Changkyun quickly nodded and smiled forcefully.

“Yeah,” he whispered but his voice was inaudible. Embracing the coffee and feeling the hot inside his palms made him come back to his senses quickly. Silently, he continued to read his book even if he felt like the names in the book were scraped inside his mind.

* * *

_I found you Leviathan._

_And you recognized me._

_Even if you don’t realize it._

_I’ll make you realize._

_The white and tall figure was standing outside of the library, watching one specific person who was still reading the same book with curious emerald eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a coincidence that I posted the chapter at 3AM. :)


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold feeling, shivering presence.

It had been almost a week since Changkyun saw _him. _He noted the book he suggested to his phone and tried to finish the other books before the return deadline came. He was also studying for his upcoming exams, this was his last year of high school and he had university exam at the end of the year. It was still unbelievable for him, he couldn’t imagine himself graduating from high school. He didn’t have much friends in school because he studied and read most of the time so he didn’t bother thinking about his friends. He would probably miss the large library of the school where he could find any book he desired. But on the other hand, he imagined universities had larger libraries. Besides entering a good university, he wanted to be in the same university with Jooheon. He was his childhood friend and he wanted to continue his journey with his one and only true friend.

Speaking of him, Changkyun saw his friend as he got out of the school. The raven fastened his steps and walked over him. The taller one smiled when he saw his friend.

“Going to the library again?” Jooheon asked playfully. The raven nodded with a slight glint on his emerald eyes. “Don’t you have any assignment? I still haven’t finished my Chemistry homework...”

“I have already finished it,” Changkyun said proudly. “But you can come with me to the library so you can finish it while I read my book.”

Jooheon shook his head with a smile. “No, thanks. I should finish it at home, I would be less distracted I think...”

Changkyun shrugged, “If you say so...” And as he was about to part ways, he turned to his friend and smiled again. “See you tomorrow then!”

Jooheon waved to his friend and walked away. While walking, he felt something shivering around him and stopped at his tracks. He looked around, he was still in front of the school and Changkyun had already left. The orange haired kept looking around himself as he felt that presence near him. It was a feeling that made the young boy shiver and feel nervous. He turned to his left, where the library is located and saw a tall, thin and black figure walking to that direction. Their eyes met for a second, Jooheon saw that white orbs with his own eyes and they were looking directly at him. He felt a chill ran down his spine, he quickly turned his head away and walked away as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Changkyun searched for _that _book. His small but delicate hands were lingering on the shelves as he tried to find a specific book. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The book had pale blue cover and the design was simple. He traced his fingers on the cover with curious eyes and walked to the desks. He put the book on the desk and opened the first page, then started reading. He didn’t particularly have any interest in satanic books but when _he _asked for him to read, he felt like he had to.

_Rumors of Devil-worship, or Satanism, have circulated for centuries. Tales of Black Masses, demonic possession, mysterious nighttime ceremonies, and human sacrifices have captured the popular consciousness, prompting the Christian Church to move aggressively to root out Satanism and its practioners through often extraordinarily brutal means of detection and interrogation._

Changkyun’s curious, emerald eyes glistened with interest. His eyes went down as the sentence goes. He was so focused on the book that he couldn’t realize the presence near him, which had made Jooheon shiver earlier. But on the contrary, Changkyun didn’t get scared of feeling that presence. He slowly raised his head from the book and turned his head to the side. Hyungwon was walking towards his desk with a slight smile painted on his face. The raven couldn’t help but look directly at his eyes. _Beautiful, _he thought to himself.

“So, you decided to read the book I suggested earlier.” Changkyun got out of the trance with his words. He was polite just like the last time they talked. The smaller confirmed with a small nod.

“Yes, it took my interest from the beginning.” Hyungwon smiled wider, his eyes went down to the book as he sat next to Changkyun.

“It usually talks about the past rituals and past beliefs about Satan. As you already know, there are many different beliefs about _him,_” he briefly told the raven, who was listening to him all ears.

“Many of them call him ugly, evil whereas many call him sun... a star,” Changkyun continued.

“_Morningstar,_” he corrected.

“Oh... right,” the raven murmured while his eyes averted to the silver haired one’s face. He was looking at the book and traced his long, thin fingers on the paper; feeling the texture on his fingertips.

“In Latin, it’s _Lucifer,_” Hyungwon flipped the pages and pointed the name _Lucifer _as if he had written that book. "Also, they say he is the _Lightbringer._" The other one was staring at his hands with surprise in his green eyes. They stared at each other for more than a couple of seconds. Changkyun couldn’t get his eyes off of him and he felt like he was paralyzed. His eyes were bright but something inside them were shining and he could see them. While Hyungwon, who was staring especially at those green eyes, he could see who he was looking for.

Changkyun blinked a few times and turned his head to the book with a slight embarrassment. Hyungwon smiled and rolled his eyes a little with the reaction of him.

“I should go,” Hyungwon stood up from the desk. “But I really would like to talk with you about books.”

“Of... of course,” the raven muttered and stood up. “We can talk whenever you want.”

The taller one pulled out his phone and handed it to him. “Then give me your number, so I can talk with you _whenever I want._”

Changkyun looked at him dumbfounded for a second, then shook his head and typed his number to the phone in his hand. Hyungwon took the phone back and their eyes touched. Changkyun’s eyes slightly widened and he looked at the other’s hands. _Too cold... _

“Talk to you later, Changkyun.” Hyungwon made his head rise up and the raven look at him between his dark bangs. Changkyun nodded with a smile and then, the silver haired walked away.

_He is cold... Cold like a corpse. _Changkyun sat back and tried to focus on the book after he left. But he couldn’t push away the images of the other’s shining bright eyes and he could still feel the coldness on his fingertips.

* * *

_Now, we can get to know each other better. Right, Leviathan? _

_He smirked at his own thought, still staring at the phone number he had just gotten with a pair of satisfied, shining but also dark eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to come back no matter what. Writing and producing something that I can call my art is everything to me. I hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the long waiting.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed, is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring everything except for your own desires.

Son Hyunwoo, had an art studio of his own. He studied art and he was drawing well since high school. He didn’t chose work in a school. Instead, he opened a studio and started giving drawing courses. He liked his job, it was calming and quiet in the studio even if it was sometimes crowded. The studio wasn’t restricted, anyone could go there and learn drawing; or just go there to draw.

Early in the morning, the brunet woke up with a yawn and shut his alarm down. His house was also quiet and had bright colors just like his studio. There were paintings on the walls that belonged to him. Hyunwoo ate his breakfast after a quick shower. The towel were still on his shoulders, water dripping down from his hair as he sat on the chair.

When the clock showed it was almost 12PM, the brunet started to get dressed in his bedroom. Hyunwoo was living alone after he had graduated from the university. His parents usually called him on holidays, special days. He had chosen a quiet and calm life, he was well aware of that he wasn’t the person at that moment before. Two years before, he had gotten treatment because of his anger issues. He tried his best to be calm and decent. He newly graduated from the university back then, so he chose to draw instead of smashing things to the wall when he was upset.

It worked well, Hyunwoo recovered and became a better person. He started his own studio and art courses within the last year and his work was pretty good. There were students who were hard to deal with but he was still calm despite them. He worked so much to get to this point. And he was doing well.

After getting dressed, he looked at the reflection of himself on the mirror. His skin was like the chocolate, and his hair matched with his skin. His body was well built and he was tall. His features looked like a porcelain and at the studio, most female students kept staring at him. But his eyes were different. Despite his dark, chocolate skin; his eyes were yellow. Not hazel, not honey; but only yellow. He always felt kind of lucky that his eyes were small and his eye color wasn’t that recognizable. People usually thought that they were hazel, except when he was under the bright sun.

He left for the studio after he fixed his look on the mirror. He liked walking to the studio. The brunet generally didn’t take any bus nor did he have a car, yet. The weather was slightly cold, but he didn’t bother with his leather jacket and his warm turtleneck. He saw the studio at the end of the street and smiled slightly. Giving lessons and drawing with his students cheered him up until the end of the day. He unlocked the door, opened it wide and entered the empty, cleaned studio. Canvases and brushes, palettes were put in order. There were many paintings of him, his students in the studio. He walked and opened the windows, inhaled the cold breeze entering his studio. He looked at the paintings, there were landscapes, women, men portraits... Some were in dark colors, some were in bright colors. He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost course time. He sat and waited for his students to come at his studio.

Four of his students came in with a greeting and a smile. They sat on their chairs and continued to paint on their canvases. One of them took her sketchbook and started drawing lines, circles on the white paper. Hyunwoo watched them and took his brush too, started to paint a new canvas with his students. From time to time, he stood up from his chair and walked around to check the students, answering their questions. Sometimes he even took the brush and paint for them.

A knock on the door distracted him. The brunet raised his head and waited the person to come in, he was expecting another student but a stranger walked into the studio. He was shorter than him and he looked a little younger. While he was looking around the studio as he stood in front of the door, Hyunwoo examined his figure quietly. His hair were dark, pale purple and his bangs were hanging down from one side. His features were sharp; his chin, his nose, his cheekbones were distinct.

“May I help you?” Hyunwoo finally asked and made the other turn his head to him. He looked cold.

“I am here for the art course,” he responded. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but realize that his voice sounded beautiful despite his cold stare.

But his stare looked strange, Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes slightly and saw that the other male had purple eyes. Within his sharp, narrow eyes; he saw a pair of purple orbs staring at him, they were like staring deep inside his soul.

“Of course...” The brunet mumbled, then he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. “Your name?”

“Are you the teacher here?” he asked another question.

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“My name is Yoo Kihyun,” he told his name with a slight smile; but it rather looked strange to the taller.

He was wearing all plain black. A long, black trench coat and a black shirt inside. He held a black leather bag in his right hand and he opened the bag to take something out. He took some papers out from the bag and handed them to the brunet with the same smile.

“These are my drawings,” he said. “I want to improve them.”

Hyunwoo took the papers in his hands and started to look at them. The drawings were all dark sketches. One of them was a broken skull, one of them looked like a woman but she had messy hair and a mouth that slit until her ears. All the drawings were creepy or dark, but Hyunwoo chose not to judge. Anyone could draw anything they want, and Kihyun’s drawings were good.

“Okay. You can start at the studio anytime you want. I give courses on Monday and Thursday,” Hyunwoo told the purple haired male.

Kihyun nodded with a much stranger smile, his eyes were shining but even the shine felt dark to the brunet. Hyunwoo gave his drawings back to him and smiled back with a nod.

“I’ll start today, then.”

“As you wish,” Hyunwoo instructed him to one of the empty chairs. “You can sit there and start drawing. If you have any questions, just raise your hand.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun nodded and started to walk to the chair that was behind two of the students. Including Hyunwoo, everyone was staring at him with a slight surprise. Everyone at the studio felt strange because of the presence of him, while he was staring at everyone with his cold stare. After he sat on the chair and started to draw something out of nowhere, everyone turned back to their paintings and works. Except him; staring at the brunet so deeply that his eyes turned back to their true form. They turned into black completely and a creepy smile was directed to the brunet, without him noticing.

_I found you, Amon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update at the 13th Friday. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
